The life and Times of the naruto era
by Echo Writer
Summary: When me and my siblings are thrust into the narutoverse see how it's changed for good or for bad we dont kno. multiple pairings maybe even a harem.
1. Meeting the wannabe's

Jinchuuriki High

By: Emmanuel A. A. Edwards Aka Raleigh06 Aka Fanfiction Awards President

Edited By: Emmanuel Edwards

A.N. : Yo Yo I'm back after sitting on my ass for the past year (or two or three…..I really lost count) Anyway to take a break from my other stories I decided to start another one before I lost the idea. So let's get this show on the road. I REPEAT THIS IS A PROLOGUE THE ACTUAL STORY STARTS NEXT CHAPTER BUT DONT SKIP THIS CHAPTER CUZ THIS WILL INTRODUCE THE OC'S.

Chapter: 1 (Meeting the wannabe's)

_Thunk Swoosh SLAP!! _"AHHHH THAT HURT LIKE HELL!!" ,screamed a slightly hurt but screaming 15 year old boy, "Why do you hit so friggin hard".

"Aww stop you're whining you friggin baby", replied an attractive 16 yr. girl, "I wouldn't hit you so hard if you trained more often".

_Thunk Slash Thunk Slam Crash _"Ow why do I feel pain erupting from my head", he said before fainting.

"What did that idiot do know and why is he on the floor you know how mom will get if she see's him like this", said another boy appears to be 16, "Plus I hear his teachers are complaining about him coming to school everyday with bruises because of his training".

"Well _Andrew_ I wouldn't leave him with bruises if he took his training a little more serious", Replied his sister before turning to leave, "Now hurry up and wake that little freak up so we can get something to eat mom is calling us again".

"Fine, Fine", Replied Andrew. Andrew was a tall boy for his age about 5' 8", could've been passed for a linebacker if he ever stopped eating. He was wearing a blue shirt with black pants and some red and white K-Swiss's. He had a Black and white katana with a red hilt the sheath was red with orange flames.

He went to go get his brother when he heard a loud whistling sound. He turned around just in time to dodge a kunai thrown at him from a distance.

"Damn I missed" Shouted the would be knocked out boy who was just on the floor in pain, "why do you always have to dodge"

"Because I can", was Andrew's ever intelligent reply.

"Oh yea I'll show you", the emotionally charged teenager said as he charged at his older brother.

The said boy chuckled, "yea right like you could ever be me, you can even beat Angel and she's the weaker than me". Knowing this was going to get his younger brother riled up for sure. He rushed at him with greater speed than his little brother.

Just before impact a giant flash filled the room. Angel rush back in the room wide eyed and gaping at what was in front of her. Then a soft but commanding voice came from the light.

"**Children you of the Edwards clan have been chosen along with your peers to be the first for an evolutionary breakthrough. I can with my powers transport you back to the time of the ninja. But you must complete the tasks laid down by your destiny. You were chosen at birth to be noble cause and blood. Now hurry for there is not much time".**

The trio looked at each other with confusion. Then the youngest of the group spoke up.

"Hold on what about our parents" said the young and quite scared teen.

**"Ahh young Emmanuel My how you've grown it was just yesterday when you were born but as per say your parents will be coming with you. Now do I have your decision". **The light waited.

"Can we at least see what you look like", asked Angel.

**"Yes you may", **the light replied. When the light died down there was three loud _thunks_. The person turned around and smiled at the expression they had on they're faces. **"Yes I still got it"**she exclaimed (bet you never saw that one coming).

"Y... your a women", all three shouted in unison. They looked at her like she was a god. Well besides the fact that she is but other than that. She had light brown skin and cute face. But what really got the boys were her clothes…or lack of them. The next thing the boys new they had made two new holes in the wall.

Emmanuel being the less perverted and still innocent one (like hell I am. He he he) woke up first and tried not to stare but was quickly losing.

"Um…", He started

**"Just call me Lesley**(it just popped in my head so leave me alone)**", Lesley replied.**

"Well ….. Um miss Lesley could you please …. Um….. Put some clothes on", Emmanuel said before he passed out…again.

**"Oh I knew I was forgetting something",** She exclaimed. She merely giggled and snapped her fingers. The outfit that covered her didn't do much better but and least it cover all the vital parts at the moment. **"So do we have a deal",** she asked again. They simply nodded. **"Good well come on", **she snapped her fingers and the light came back. She waved her hands for them to come closer as she stepped through the portal. This would be the last time the stepped foot in the normal realm.

A.N. Well this is the end of the chapter. I have already picked out the main pairings. If you can guess who gets the Oc's then I will give you a prize. They are: Oc/Yuugito, Oc/Naruko(Naruto's Sis in this fic so shut it) Oc/Neji Naruto/Haku (She is a girl damnit) and you guys can choose the others. Plz review in all of my stories ppl read them but dont review. And if your going to flame at least make it constructive. This one guy actually send me bible verses.

Next chapter won't be out for a while because I have to finish up the awards.


	2. Headin to Element

A.N. Well I'm back for chapter 2. I know I should be updating my other stories but I really can't write rated M stories in school. But anyway I'm very disappointed in you readers I thought you guys loved me better than that. Oh well lets start the chapter. 

"Normal speaking"

_Normal Thought_

Narrator

**Kyuubi & Summons**

It was a peaceful day in lovely Konohagakure. Well it was for the rest of the village, but for one Naruto Uzumaki it was another day in hell. 

"Uh why do I always wake up in here? I think I should just by a room then I wont have to worry about being carried here I'll just sleep, get stabbed and be saved all at the same time. Yay me".

Now why was young Naruto in the hospital you ask? Well then lets go back to last night and see what happened.

---------------Flash Back no Jutsu---------------------------------------------------------

_We see young Naruto a happy 6 yr old boy running down a dark alley with a mob behind him. He accidentally runs down a dead end alley way, where he gets cornered. _

_"Stop. No. don't." He cries. But his cries reach deaf ears. If he only knew that the reason he was getting beaten daily was because of the greatest demon ever known was being housed inside him._

_"Why me, what did I do to any of you". Know to understand how this came to be Naruto was rarely a happy boy. He was always beaten. No one ever said a nice thing to him. It was always "you demon" or "why didn't they let you die". Whenever he asked the hokage why he was treated like this they age kage only replied "in due time young Naruto" _

_"Why can't I live in peace"._

_"You don't deserve peace demon". Hmm this is the most ironic part of my story though. The only fact of the matter is today is young Naruto's birthday. But he doesn't remember that every year on October 10__th__. He is either beaten or nearly killed by a mob. But those memories are erased by Kyuubi herself. Yes the most feared demon in the world is a woman. Kind of ironic don't you think. But anyway, young Naruto was yet again beaten half to death. Cut with knives. Stabbed with kunai. Anything that the mob could find he was either beaten with or stabbed with. _

_And when all hope seemed lost, an anbu with an inu mask showed up with three other anbu. Cat, bear, hawk, and dog decimated the mob. Dog ordered bear to round up the person's in the mob that were still alive to be sent to interrogation. While him and cat take our hero to the hospital. He ordered hawk to alert the kage about the mob._

---------Kai----------------------------------------------------------------------

And that brings us to the present, with a slightly ticked off hokage and a seriously twisted Jinchuuriki.

"Hokage-sama, I request a leave of absence for a little while", asked our depressed blond.

"And why do you need a leave of absence your not even a ninja yet so I cant give you a leave of absence".

"Please don't ask questions jiji I need to do this. I promise I'll be back in time for me to take the graduation exam".

"But Naruto…."

"All I need is a yes".

"Fine but please tell me you'll at least write back to me".

"I promise as long as you promise to tell me about my parents when I get back".

"Deal, I guess this is goodbye for 6 years".

"See ya in 6 yrs jiji". At that he jumped out of the window. Now this wouldn't be weird if it weren't for the fact that the ground is 10 stories below. Now when the aged kage figured that out, let's just say he had a watered down version of a heart attack.

--------------------------Outside Kohona------------------------------------------

**Kit, let me out.**

_Not yet._

**Why not yet were out of Kohona**

_Because, if I let you out then we'd be up to our neck with Anbu, and that's not how I would like to spend my training session._

**Fine, but as soon as were out of fire country you're letting me out.**

_Ok._

Now there's something that someone could ever call Naruto, and that's stupid. He might be an overactive idiot on the outside. But, inside he's a cold calculating killer. I guess that's what happens when you have a thousand yr. old demon inside you. 

-----------------------------Outside Fire Country---------------------------------

_Let the training begin_

**Alright kit I'm going to be teaching you advanced chakra control.**

_Why I already have pretty good control._

**Yes but that's when I'm helping you.**

_Fine why do I need it any way?_

**Because of the jutsu I'm going to teach you.**

_Sweet what is it._

**Ah ah you've got to finish the training first.**

_Party pooper_

**And you know it.**

Naruto getting the mental picture of Kyuubi doing a thumbs up sign in his head, Sweat dropped.

_Please stop what ever you're doing in my head now._

**But why. **Now here's the interesting thing see normally demons are the most feared being in the universe. But here is the strongest of them all whining at a 6yr old. Truly it is a weird world.

_One because I said so. Two because it's annoying. And three because it creeps me out._

**Fine. The exercise I'm going to be teaching you………..**

------------------fast forward about three years---------------------------------

_Ok why are we here again. And what is here._

**Because this is where the rest of your training we take place.**

Currently our blonde wonder is standing near the Shousukagure no Sato gates. Why is he here? Let's find out.

"Halt State your name and your reason for being here".

Now for the guards this was not a normal day. All day merchants' have been coming in with bruises and tales of a boy with mystical powers. Now here's a boy about 8-9 yrs old with not a scratch on him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, sir I'm here to see the Shousukage about something important".

**"**And what would that be".

"I cant say, hold on Kyuu- chan would like to speak with you".

Now this would be normal it there was someone walking with him. But what happened next scared them for all eternity. The boy not only created a bushin, but the bushin held the most destructive demon of all time. 

**Hello boy's you act like you haven't see a 2, ooo year old demon before.**

_Is that really necessary._

_**Yes it is.**_

_No it's not._

_**What ever you say mean machine. **_**Look we've come here to speak to the shousukage.**

"Again we say what reason"

**The same reason of why everyone here is a Jinchuuriki and why they are trained to control the urges of they're demons, also for the cleansing process. I think I've acquired one to many sins for my liking.**

"Ok... we'll go alert the shousukage you wait here". As soon as he said that he shushined to the kage's office. "Shousukage-sama there are some weird travelers on the road and one of them is a demon the others a Jinchuuriki". 

"Ok thank you Rukuganki, you are to escort them my office".

"Yes Shousukage-sama". And he disappeared like that. He reappeared to a seen of absolute destruction. Leaves, tree's and sections of the wall all blown down. He was about to sound the alarm when he heard a noise.

"Sarin… Sarin is that you", he cried out. Meanwhile in a tree a few feet from him, we see the guard with our two hero's laughing they're ass off to the scene in front of them. 

"Wow kid your good how'd you layer that genjutsu so well. He was the best genjutsu detector in our class and he didn't even sense it".

"Well when you have a 10,000 year old demon inside you. The possibilities are endless". At that they jumped down to see a sobbing Rukuganki crying over a wooden doll.

"Oi idiot did you lose your favorite doll or somethin'". At that Ruku (I mean come on I'm not going to write his long ass name over and over again.) Looked at the doll, looked at his friend, and looked right back at the doll, then launched a punch at his friend.

"You asshole, I thought you were dead, how could you do this to me".

"Well it was pretty easy, You see what had happened was…."

--------------------Flashback about 5 minutes ago--------------------------------

_"I'm bored", shouted a over agitated blond boy._

_"we know, so shut up"_

_"Kyuu-chan can you entertain me"_

_**Sure why not**_

--------------------End Flashback -------------------------------------------------

"And that's how we got here", finished our storyteller.

"So.. to what do I owe the great pleasure of finding the great kyuubi no kitsune and her jinchuuriki at my door step"

**Just lookin out for my kit Shousukage-san.**

"Fine why don't we come inside and dicuss what the terms of our agreement are". At that the demon and the two jinchuuriki walk into one of the most hidden villages of the naruto universe.

--------------------------------End Chapter-------------------------------------------------

A.N. Wow I had originally planned for this to be longer but I got lazy and yea. Also I'm disappointed in you free loaders readin my stories but not reviewing that's got to stop all you people complaining about my writing but no one wants to help. Just sad, anyway I think I know why no one reviewed. It must be the fact that the first chapter had nothing to do with naruto. Let me explain, It was a prologue to show where the oc's come in. Can't wait to finish the next chapter. And you guys look out for my new story that should have came out last weekend but my little brother deleted it ( little bastard) Naruto V.2. It's basically a different version of Naruto. Same back story just new characters and twists heheheh. Anyway get out of my face cuz I'm tired of smellin ya breath and check out my other stories piece.

Stats on story so far:

Words Done-3,691

Reviews-None (lazy bastards can't take two minutes of your life to show your appreciation)

Hits-77 (that's just sad)

C2- none

Favorites-none

Alerts-1 (at least someone is smart someone give him a cookie)


	3. Discussions

Junichuuriki High

Junichuuriki High

Chapter 3: Discussions

By: Emmanuel Antonio Andrew Edwards

(Raleigh06/ FFA President)

A.N.: Well I'm back and at it again but for this its chapter three. ( Yay! Whoopee. Sure whatever) Sweatdrops Uh thanks for the enthusiastic… response. But anyway I'm surprised at the lack of reviews for this story. What you guys have no comments or sumthin. But anyway on with the show.

"So", He started, "Tell me again what are you doing here Kyuubi and why did you bring this child here. You know children cant keep secrets, and what about the boys family, what will they think when they find out he's missing. No doubt they've already sent out search teams", he questioned.

"Ok one, watch your tone". He looked at her like she was crazy. "Don't give me that look. Two he's my container, Three I'm his mother". When she said this both Naruto and the **soshi**kage both did a double take. "Four those damn villagers don't give a shit about him so there wont be a rescue team, and five I brought him so he could train to defend himself".

"So basically you want me to train him". She nodded. "No, I ain't going to do it Kyuubi. I hardly train my own damn kids, how am I going to train yours.

"So your saying you wont do it".

"Yea that's what I'm saying come on this is ridiculous. I mean what do I look like training the little gaki".

"You'd look like a role model", Stated a new voice.

"**Myou what are you doing here. I thought you were going out with the kids", he asked.**

**"Well we got a little side tracked". Behind her were three children around Naruto's age. Naruto was looking at them curiously as they hid behind they're mother. "Now why are ya'll hiding behind me introduce yourselves to our guest", she said.**

**The older boy walked up and shook Naruto's hand and stated,"Hi my name is **Andoryuu. These are my little sister and brother". He pointed to his sibling then motioned towards them. "Come on you guys, this here is Ashurii, She's second oldest. And my youngest brother Emanyueru**. We are of the Edowaado branch of the Kouseitan'i clan. What is your name", he asked.**

**"My Name is Naruto of the Uzumaki clan. I'm from Kohonakagure no sato", he replied enthusiastically.**

**"Wow so how did you end up here", asked Emanyueru.**

**"My kaa-san brought me here", he answered. (sorry for the dialogue but oh well)**

**"Wow you look just like uncle Minato", said Ashurii.**

**"Yea almost like a clone", Eman agreed. (look I'm not going to write out the name from now on since these characters will be appearing throughout the story)**

**"Well Naruto did take after his father more than he took after me. The only thing I tweaked in him is his intelligence and height", Kyuubi said casually," So **Anbaa-neechan when did you get married", she asked inquisitively.

"Oh it happened a couple of years back. I was on a mission for father when I met him. It was like love at first sight", she sighed in happiness. Kyuubi just sweatdropped at the scene.

"Ok anyway, Jiro are these the three gaki's that are so supposed to train my son", Kyuubi asked.

"No, I'm supposed to train _our_ son", said a mysterious voice.

"Minato", Kyuubi whispered.

A.N. Sorry for the short chapter but I'm using a library computer so yea. This will be a super powerful nauro fic. And he will have a harem. It will be almost all the gurls except the one's I set out for oc's. Haku will be his main wife/mate so yea. Well I'm out peace and please try to review. I don't give a fuck if it's a flame (well I do) but damn you guy's act like you cant review or sumthin.


End file.
